Iron Tailed Beast vs The Blazing Arctic
Kaname walked though an open field returning to his loved ones "thing have been interesting" he said remembered his recent journey. From regaining his power, to remove his father from this world, to mastering his new abilities. He looked down into the horizon "I wonder what my next adventure will be" he said with a smile as he continued walking. Walking on the same field was a blonde-haired male, known to the world as Sannoto Senju. For several months now, Sannoto had departed from Konohagakure and retired his career as shinobi, and had moved to the Land of Apples with his wife, Asami Akimoto. As of this current moment, he was simply returning from the nearest village, where he received his payment for his next chapter of his popular manga, The Ascending Colors. With his unique bow on his back, alongside his Shakujō, Sannoto carried a bag full of money. "Isn't life wonderful! This manga thing is a bit too easy! All you have to do is draw pictures with a cool hero and you're a hit. Asami will be proud of how much money I made this time. This might be the most in weeks..", Sannoto exclaimed, examining the bag of money with a large grin. Walking though the field Kaname begin looking around and noticed a large tree "well it wouldn't be bad if I took a break, may train a little" he said as he walked over to it. Upon reaching it he set down and called out Skofnung which appeared form his eye. He sits down and stabs the sword into the ground in front of him. "Lets get started he said as he he closed his eyes" as he did the sword begin to glow. After several minutes of walking, the elder Senju spotted a male using a unique sword. "Hmm? A glowing blade? That doesn't look healthy", Sannoto said, as he slowly approached the training male. "Greetings young one!", the blonde-haired male greeted, "What are you doing here on a fine day such as this? It seems to me that you're training, or at least preparing for a fight! Which one is correct, young one?", he inquired, smirking a bit afterwards. Kaname slowly opened his eyes as he did Skofnung seemed to stop glowing. He looked at the blonde-haired male and stood up in a motion that seemed like he as floating. "Why it is a fine day, I chose to do some rested training" Kaname replied without a care. "Rested-training? I never heard of the term. When I think of training, I think of working yourself until you can't work anymore..", Sannoto explained, in a confused tone. "Anyway, you wouldn't care for a friendly spar would you? In fact, I'll make it interesting. I'll give you a fourth of what it's in here", the Senju said, lifting the bag up in the air, "If you manage to win this battle. Fair enough?" Kaname smiled "I knew something interesting was going to happen soon. A sparing match, sounds fun." Kaname said as he placed his hand on Skofnung "As for the money, you can keep it, as I have more then enough of it already". "Oh. I was looking forward to a little gamble", Sannoto whined, a little disappointed at the fact. The Senju quickly leaped backwards, landing several feet away from Kaname. From the looks of it, that blade could cause a lot of trouble. Staying out of his range was probably the best thing to do in this current situation. "Well, let us begin. I'll give you the first move! But use it carefully", the elder male advised, gripping his Shakujō. "Begin!" "Lets see what the elder is capable of" Kaname thought to himself as he looked at the blonde-haired male. He concentrats a large amount of of Lightning Chakra it to his finger tip. In a split second he released two small yet fast and power lightning bolts as the man. "Perfect!", Sannoto yelled, grinning as he held lifted his Shakujō off of his back and pointed the tip of it towards the lightning bolts. Following this action, the chakra was absorbed into the staff. Afterall, this was the staff's special ability. "Powerful technique you have at your arsenal. If this staff wouldn't have been here, I wouldn't have dodged it. Great job, but now it's my turn.." The Senju placed his staff back onto his back, as he felt that he would need no more use for it. He surveyed the battlefield once more, taking in every little detail. It was a grass-like plain, completely open, meaning that nothing was in his way. The perfect technique could be activated. Sannoto quickly weaved four hand seals; boar, ram, rat, and lastly, tiger. Iron Release: Iron Dragon!, he inwardly thought. Following this, a large iron dragon shot from the earth beneath Kaname, it's mouth open to devour his entire being. Of course, Sannoto wouldn't kill the child, but the Dragon wasn't a force to be reckoned with. As the dragon grabbed Kaname in its mouth his body began to flicker then disappeared, he then appeared a distance from the dragon and Sannoto. "I can see this is going to get interesting" he said with a smirk on his face, he places his hand on Skofnung and it fades away. He makes a half dragon hand seal with his right and the half bird with his left. As he does, storm clouds from above their heads, finally he makes ram seal toward Sannoto. The moment he does a large lightning bolt shoots from the clouds toward him. A split second before the lightning bolt struck Sannoto, he teleported to the Iron Dragon, landing on the creature's head, thus dodging the bolt as it destroyed the earth behind him. "Impressive", Sannoto complimented, looking back at the ruined ground, "That technique was powerful. Really powerful. I knew that there was something stronger about you. I just knew it!", the Senju cheerfully confirmed, smiling brightly at this moment. He placed his hand on the Iron Dragon's head, and quickly channeled chakra through it. Slowly, the beast opened it's mouth, and suddenly released a large wave of fire, which shot towards Kaname at a quick rate. "Just like a dragon" Kaname said was he absorbed the fire into his eyes, followed by his body flickering then disappearing. Soon appearing behind Sannoto he released the absorbed attack back at it's owner.